


庆祝无意义

by TripleEce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 卢卡·莫德里奇x加雷斯·贝尔（有顺序）ABO的非典型设定，角色个性偏差，怀孕生子有，注意避雷





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> ”坏消息总是接踵而来，从来不考虑人类是否能在一瞬间承受痛苦的重担“

{ABO的基本设置，Omega没有人权又地位很低的世界，他们很难找到工作，大部分天生容貌姣好，却因为抑制剂很贵难以独立，多数只能充当其他两类人的玩物。社会分割明显，歧视链严重}

 

我是在马德里的夏天去拜访的那位先生，接近傍晚时候阳光像是天上洒下的橙色丝绒，轻薄又热烈的贴在那栋白色的办公楼外面。他的办公室在三层，有一个露天的阳台和一位圆脸的女秘书，她看起来年纪不小，梳着长长的金色马尾辫，礼貌地问了我预约的时间、姓名和来访目的，最后把我引到了办公室里。准备接受采访的对象坐在访客沙发的主人位置，正在接一个电话，听筒那边的声音一听就是个年轻的姑娘，说一口优美的伦敦口音，但却不像保守的老绅士那样到让人觉得趾高气扬。我的采访对象也用英语应着对面滔滔不绝地倾诉，眼角的笑纹堆了起来，表情异常的温和。我站在门边，女秘书从外面关上了门。电话里的那个漂亮的声音也聊到了最后一句，她说了句Bye，Daddy，似乎还在听筒那端送上了一个吻，随后才挂了电话。

卢卡·莫德里奇先生终于站起了身，他邀请我过去坐在那个准备好了的沙发位上，按铃叫金马尾秘书进来做咖啡。他们用克罗地亚语交谈，对我说“稍等”的时候又换成语速稍慢的西班牙语。联想起刚才的电话，我把准备好的采访提纲递过去，心里默默地在已经有一长串内容的清单上又加上了几项。他在低头看提纲的时候我打量着他，除了眼睛和唇边的细纹，他看起来跟四十五岁的人毫不搭边，身材保持的很好，人显得清瘦，头发修剪的恰到好处的长，如果不细看，跟十年前他刚开始因为大量捐助儿童舞蹈学校和反校园霸凌组织出名时候的那张报纸头条照片别无二致。

他还把很多钱投资给了一些救助Omega的组织，西班牙所有的小报都在猜想谁是他的O性情人，一半的报纸还在分析他到底是Alpha还是Omega，或者只是个普普通通的Beta。莫德里奇先生的私人生活低调，只有一个女儿。偶尔才能拍到她陪着父亲一起上街的画面，她被保护的很好，没有什么光环的困扰，在英国读书，官方说法是母亲很早就去世了。

慈善家先生看完了两页纸的内容把它递还给了我，他伸手握手的时候似乎用手指摸了我的衣袖一下，随后露出了笑容：“伊莎对我说你在休息室等的时候在读莎士比亚的诗集，我在西班牙待了二十年，从来没见喜欢莎士比亚的马德里人。”他停了停，拿一对棕色的杏眼也打量着我，“而且衣服里没藏着袖珍录音笔，很难得。”

我感到一阵恐慌和一阵尴尬，但莫德里奇先生看起来毫不在意，他端起自己的杯子喝了一口咖啡，“抱歉，想得到关于我私人生活的一些娱乐消息的记者太多了，我已经习惯了与他们打交道，有时候会忘了总还有一些诚实的人。我看了你的提纲，中规中矩，完成了就可以做个跨版放在杂志中间，我也可以给你一份标准答案，那费不了一点时间。不如我们花些功夫来讨论一下十四行诗呢？这看起来会更有意思。”

“呃……非常荣幸，先生。”我把背包里的诗集掏出来给他，事实上那是我上次在伦敦旅行的纪念物，所有爱书的人都会去一趟伦敦寻访早就已经不存在的查令十字街84号，就像侦探迷们都爱去贝克街戴着帽子叼着烟斗过把瘾一样。他说的没错，很少有西班牙人对英国产生好感，旧书店在的地方现在是一家餐厅，我在隔壁的普通书店里买了一本没有折扣的莎士比亚全集里最薄的分册，碰巧忘在了背包里就拿来消磨时间用，没想到居然成为了谈资。

但眼下这位先生似乎对之十七异常的感兴趣，他直接翻到了那一页，用手指在书沿上不住的摩挲，细细咀嚼着那段称颂爱人美丽容颜的句子。世人不相信有诗里那样姣好的容貌，将诗人骂作骗子，只有他自己知道当年的一切，那记忆想必比熏黄的纸张更新鲜。

莫德里奇先生的那位低调的女儿长得像他，金棕色的头发和棕色的眼睛，身材却比爸爸高挑很多，他们为数不多的合拍里那年轻的女孩像模特一样的迈着两条长腿，一只手挽着看起来一样年轻的父亲，乌龙媒体第一次拍到他们的时候曾激动的把他们误认为情侣。不过那女孩常年不在西班牙国内，谣言随后被另一家杂志无情的刺破，然后是新一轮的有关孩子她母亲的各种版本传闻。

“其实任何人都不能活两次，不是吗？”他再开口说的时候我才发现自己已经不礼貌地盯着他看走神了好一会儿了，我赶紧低下头，他接着说：“我这里有个小故事，或者说一个小小的猛料，不知道你是否愿意听。”

我懵懂的点了点头，这时西班牙的傍晚已经快接近尾声，金色的夕阳从三楼的露天阳台里贴着地平线斜射进来，屋子里的场景被镀上了一层颜色，看起来如梦似幻不很真实。我开始觉得自己是不是因为睡眠不足在梦里做了这个采访。坐在对面的人合上了书放下了手，他眼神里十分安宁，又很坚定，仿佛陷入了某种回忆里。

“阿尔芭像她的爸爸。”莫德里奇先生说，“大家都这么说？”

“令嫒确实像您，先生。不过所有人都觉得她的母亲应当也是个美人。”

他笑了起来，摇了摇头，金色的头发随着动作轻轻地颤动。

“阿尔芭像她的爸爸。”他重复了一遍。


	2. Chapter 2

这家英国酒吧挤在一堆马德里本土酒吧中间，显得招摇又格格不入，招牌上脏的看不见原来绿色的底色。整间屋子仿佛下沉在底下几米的地方，推门而入如果不小心就会栽倒了一条长长的下行楼梯上，门口没有穿舞裙的姑娘也没有端着小吃盘子的服务生，偶尔还有破旧的招牌处被隔壁震耳欲聋的鼓声碾得粉碎的簌簌掉落的油漆块。但这家有脏兮兮的霓虹灯的酒吧来客每晚络绎不绝，因为它绝对自由、绝对开放，偶尔还有从巴塞罗那邀请来的一上来就可以全脱光的跳舞女郎，甚至不用给她多少硬币她就会允许客人扑到自己身上来。店里的酒质量普通但便宜的要命，晚上演出的票价是一场球赛的零头价钱，老板靠出租里面不知道数目的小隔间供客人们一整晚寻欢作乐挣钱，那些小屋子价钱不菲，所以在股市大跌的时候、失业大潮来临的时候又或者是主场的球迷输球的时候，付不起小隔间钱的客人就抱着各自的姑娘，在昏暗的楼道墙壁上，在湿漉漉的厕所洗手台上，在舞台后面灰扑扑的道具堆里，在你能想到的一切地方，人们寻找着发泄的时间、地点和对象，挥霍着身体和夜晚，滋养着这一些属于底层人民欢愉的地方。

卢卡和他的同伴们其实付的起更多的钱，用来买干净的桌子、年份更好的酒和一样好看的陪酒姑娘。他二十多岁，继承家里的生意继续不好不坏的经营着，在马德里有一座自己独居的公寓，跟他父母偶尔过来度假住的那栋更豪华的房子在城市的两头，这样可以做到最大限度的互不干扰。空气里混合的味道让他稍微皱起了眉头，手在小圆桌上转着一个一欧元的硬币玩。他的同伴因为舞台上的女郎正把围在胸前那两片大羽毛撤掉而放声欢呼，激动地站起来的时候手臂还差点撞到卢卡的脑袋。他顺手给了那少见多怪的家伙腰眼上来了一下，一边继续转自己的硬币，也不喝酒，看起来相当的阴沉。

不一会儿台上的姑娘全脱光了，潮水一样的鲜花往台上扔了上去，不少是有崭新的纸币卷起来做的，随后灯光熄灭，换一批新的演员上来唱歌跳舞。那个诱骗卢卡来的家伙抹了抹额头上的汗水，还带着刚才的激动的红晕坐回了自己的椅子上，用手肘回了一下。

“你干嘛不高兴？”

卢卡把硬币拍到桌面上，眼睛扫了扫重新热闹起来的舞台，那四根钢管还在暧昧的红色光线里矗立着，仿佛是从地狱里戳出来的棍棒。有几个只穿着领结和内裤的男孩在旁边扭。他随即收回了目光，终于端起了葡萄酒瓶子，没好气地回答道：“在门厅里我就被两个人递名片说要陪我睡觉，谢天谢地总算不是第一次来的时候两个人一上来就告诉我会满足我一整个晚上的情况了。”

对方哈哈大笑起来，一边拿手拍他的肩膀，摇的卢卡的金色头发在肩膀上抖动，“你上次教训那个不长眼的混蛋的事迹广为流传，再把你当做柔弱的小甜甜的家伙大概都是第一次来这里吧。不过有人贴上来又什么好生气的，他们都不能让你满意吗？”

“一个脸都看不清楚的姑娘，一个一看就嗑药过多的普通Beta。”卢卡把最后一个词念得很轻蔑，事实上他十分讨厌三行分类法，但喜爱对号入座的人把三类人的距离远远的拉开，自结成团体，形成疯狂的鄙视链条，Alpha炫耀着自己的性能力和肌肉，在这样的地方睥睨着不如他们的所有人，Beta偶尔也作威作福一会儿，恨不得让那些一晚上挣不了几个钱的姑娘跪倒他们脚边。Omega几乎看不到。在这样疯狂的地方，Omega只能是被羞辱的对象，而且几乎碰不上什么有钱又好心的大佬一圆他们做男宠的美梦。就在这样自由且腐烂的地方，依旧存在着这样的等级、这样的规矩、这样的食物链，卢卡喜爱这里又憎恨这里，喜爱的地方在于这些在地面上更为显著的东西在这里相对模糊了很多，憎恨的地方在于恨愈加是恨，爱也变成了恨，那些在地面上被压在他们脑袋上的东西在这里他们发泄给了不是人的人。卢卡偶尔也想自己是不是不应该再来这里，他剩下的一点正义感裹挟在抗争他父母给予他的等级压力之中，在这样的矛盾里更加风雨飘摇。

但他还是在每周至少来这里一次，通常看周六晚上的这场秀，看绝大多数时间是脱衣舞表演。一个多月前的一个周六晚上他看见了那个年纪不大的男孩站在四根地狱钢管旁边跳舞，他只穿着白色底裤，最后被泼的连那点遮挡物都湿透，马上有人伸手去摸他的下体和屁股，他躲闪着，却被人从舞台上拽了下来，又被泼了一脸的酒，他们边把瓶子往他嘴巴里捅边把钱塞进他湿的贴在身上的裤腰里。等他好不容易挣开了一点爬回到舞台上把舞跳完的时候，卢卡看清楚了那张脸，长得很平常，身材很棒，灯光下显得苍白的脸上嵌着一对蓝眼睛。

等他去洗手间的时候已经快把刚才的表演忘了，那不过是很普通的一堆感官刺激，跟其他地方也没什么两样，而且他喝了些酒，又吸入了大量浑浊的空气，有一种溺水一样的恶心感。但他正走过昏暗的走廊——走廊上的每一个门里都是收费昂贵画面香艳的小天地——突然听见一阵激烈的争吵，正对着水池的门半开着，两三个人拽着一个人的手脚把他往门里拖，他们把他推进去，随手给了他一个耳光，一边在嘴里叫嚷着“老子付了你钱你还不乖乖跪下”之类的话一边去扯他身上唯一的遮挡物。

白色的底裤，卢卡眨了眨眼睛，是刚才台上的那个小舞男，蓝眼睛的那个。

眼下他抱着自己白的发青的胳膊挣扎着要站起来，又不敢后退到房间深处，“…我只跳舞，先生。只有跳舞……我跟老板说好的——”他的一双腿长且直，白色的皮肤包裹着形状优美的年轻肌肉，裤子其实包不住浑圆的臀部，引得其中一个人上去掐了一把。另外一个人发出了一声怪笑。

“你不卖？长成这样都不卖，你准备吃什么？”他往前走了一步，蓝眼睛的男孩没有退，但他的脸被挡住了，听声音卢卡知道他们又打了他一耳光。对不听话的对象他们通常都这样。

“不，我不会做的。”那个声音有点虚弱地说，但没有一点犹豫，“他说过可以允许我只跳舞……”

“脱光了衣服跳舞。”一个人打断他，“实话告诉你吧，你一定没跟你老板商量好价钱，他可以分走你初夜的很大一部分呢，但是挣不了多少，因为你实在是太便宜了。”

刺耳的笑声传来，带着至高无上的蔑视和讽刺，卢卡重新迈开了脚步走过那个半开的房门，拐进盥洗室里间去了。这就是生物链，一群平常受人欺负的人在这里可以欺负更没有地位的人，他冷漠地想，没有人能脱开其中的一环，自己也一样。

但十分钟后等他原路返回的时候，那间房间的门还开着，两三个施暴者已经散去，只留下那个全身被酒浇透、双手抱着腹部的小家伙跪在那里，他的底裤居然还在，但额头破了一道口子，血一直流到脖子里，手臂上还有好几个鲜红的手印。他看起来在瑟瑟发抖，又看起来惊魂未定，直到卢卡踢掉酒瓶碎片玻璃走到他跟前才慌乱的抬起头来，那受惊的蓝眼睛里有点不知所措。

他在这个晚上保住了自己的贞操和尊严。卢卡想，不惜被揍也要保住，下个晚上就未必，却倒是难得有勇气的人。

“给你。”他想把口袋里剩下的那块手巾拿出来给它，但上面居然还卷着一张二十欧的纸币，不知道什么时候被胡乱的塞错了口袋。跪在那里的人看见了，蜷起了身子，“我不会做那种事。”他又说了一遍，声音比刚才要低的多，但依旧没什么摇摆。在昏暗的光线下卢卡才看见他腹部露出来一大块青紫，是刚才那几个人踢打留下的。

“是手巾。我觉得你需要擦擦脸。”卢卡说，把那张放错的钱捡出来，它把那份好意也弄脏了。于是他干脆接着说，“钱也给你，是跳舞的打赏。我刚才坐的太远够不到舞台，你身材很棒。”

蓝眼睛抬起头迷茫地看着他，卢卡把两件东西都塞在了他终于松开了伤处的手里，转身走开的时候把玻璃踢得远一点。最后一点钱花完了，酒也喝完了，他一身轻松，终于可以回家倒头大睡，把什么都忘记一会儿了。

第三天他又被拉着去那间酒吧的时候座位就离舞台近多了，表演的间歇时那个男孩披着毛巾偷偷地凑过来，额头上贴着一片创可贴，眉骨连带着有些肿，他塞给卢卡一个一欧元的硬币。

“谢谢你。”他悄声说，“钱……我会慢慢还给你的，对不起，但你会一直来吗？”

卢卡接过那个被攥的滚烫的硬币，不知道为什么就点了点头，“我是卢卡。你叫什么？”

“加雷斯。”

在那天夜里的连续两个星期，加雷斯给了他三个硬币，但今天晚上他突然就找不见他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有什么想说的，欢迎评论


End file.
